cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Procinctia
Information Procinctia is a typical Latin-American former military junta located on topical paradise of Saint Paul Island in the Bering Sea. History Modern Procinctia was was established on the October 5, 2006 by the enigmatic Individual known only as Generalissimo. Procinctia's deletion was reported by Botha on August 4, 2008 after trade agreement with Transvaal for oil and silver was terminated. Procinctia's re-birth occured on January 15, 2008 Government and Politics The military government of Procinctia ceased to exist after the near destruction of the military in October Massacre. Throughout most of the October Massacre and related conflicts Procinctia fought on with no formal central authority. After several days without a formal centralized government (10/30/2006 through 11/6/2006) Generalissimo fashioned an interim government from the significant political factions that emerged from this period. The Transitional Government of Procinctia contained a legislature consisting of the leading members of predominant (and newly established) political factions and an executive branch made of Generalissimo and the military leadership. Groups Represented by the Transitional Legislature of Procinctia were the Procinctian Worker's Party, Procinctia Democratic Alliance, Procinctian Revolutionary Guard, Procinctia Economic Conference, Random Insanity Party, Procintia Trans-Faith Alliance, Federalists of Procinctia, Coalition of Procinctia Republicans, Procinctia Nationalists, and !Procinctia!First. Eventually a more permanent government, The Procinctia Permanent Interim National Transitional Government Council was established. The Procinctia Permanent Interim National Transitional Government Council acts as the permanent legislative body also managing the regular changes of government in Procinctia, maintaining the same representation as the Transitional Government of Procinctia. Generalissimo generally maintains executive privilege in any government enacted. One notable figure in the Procinctian government is Kiska Atka (age 25), who holds nine of fourteen places in the executive line of succession,fourteen positions in cabinet, and is the first woman to hold the positions of: Secretary of Defense, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Attorney General, Minister of the environment, Minister of Education and Technology, Secretary of the Treasury, Minister of Commerce, Secretary of Labour, and Development Secretary. Additional government positions held by Kiska Atka include St. George Redevelopment and Reconstruction Coordinator and Deputy Director of Intelligence, and has active rank in the National Police, Army, Navy, Coast Guard, and Air Forces. A common Procinctian joke is that Kiska Atka essentially does all the work of the Procinctian Government herself. Actions N/A Structure N/A Financial Procinctia National Bank Procinctia National Investment Corporation Foreign Relations Procinctia maintains formal diplomatic relations with the following states: North Ulster, Artica, Slavorussia, Smygor, Planet Huston, South Moore, and Transvaal. Several Nations maintain embassies in Procinctia. The North Ulster Embassy & Pub not only advances diplomacy, but provides the best food and entertainment in the region. South Moore maintains an embassy, Sports-War-Politics Book (take your bets), and the "Legitimate Italian Business Center" Transvaal and Smygor also have embassies in Procinctia. International Agreements and Alliances Pending Economy N/A Production N/A Trade N/A Culture N/A Religion 40% of the citizens of Procinctia are avid practitioners of Variablism. Variablists are individuals who demand a change in the national religion every few weeks for the “fun of it” Variabalists maintain a significant influence in Procinctian politics. Demographics N/A Military Procinctia’s highest military decoration is the Order of the Purple Target, granted to soldiers who have died combat deaths. As of 7/10/2007 25,768 soldiers have been granted this honour. Procintia combat losses: 14,568 Attacking + 11,200 Defending Conflicts On 1/13/2007 Procintia declaired war on Socialists of Earth. On 1/16/2007 Procintia declaired war on Shinzelca Past Conflicts Procintia was a member of the Sons of Liberty for the duration of the October Massacre.